


Sparring Partners

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: avengers!reader, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: The team discovers Loki and your's little secret when Loki gets overprotective.





	Sparring Partners

"You're late" Steve scolded as you and Loki walked into the gym.

"Only by like" you looked at the clock on the wall "6 minutes".

Steve rolled his eyes at you and turned his attention elsewhere.

Tony pressed some buttons on his wrist and a screen came up on the wall.

"Right then, today's pairings are..." he announced as the screen started listing off pairs.

He had recently done a programme to randomly assign you all sparring partners so that you were challenged differently each time.

Thor came up with your name 'well I'm not winning today then' you thought to yourself.

To begin with you managed to dodge most of his hits and even get in the odd one of your own.

But you saw that your ability not to be beaten immediately by him was lessening Thor's restraint.

Just as you dodged one punch and went to get in a kick of your own, Thor caught your leg and spun you to the ground with a little too much force.

You hit the matt with a loud smack and felt blood begin to trickle from your nose.

"Lady Y/n I am sorry, I didn't mean t-" Thor was cut off as Loki launched himself at him and tackled him to the ground.

You sat up with a groan just in time to see Loki walking towards you and a shocked looking Thor rubbing his bruising neck.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked you with concern as he placed his hands either side of your face.

"I'm fine" you replied "just a little bruised I think".

Loki turned to throw another glare at his brother.

"What the hell is that about?" Steve came forward.

"Language Cap" Tony quipped.

"Not now Tony" Steve snapped before turning back to you and Loki.

"He could have seriously harmed her" Loki didn't take his eyes from you.

"Y/n is fine" Steve replied "why did you need to intervene?"

You met Loki's eyes and saw that his tolerance for Steve was shortening.

"Can we just forget about it" you tried.

"No, that kind of behaviour isn't what we do here" Steve was clearly not taking this lightly, but you felt as if it had more to do with the fact that Loki was at fault really.

"There is no harm done" Thor spoke up as he walked over to you.

"I need answers" Steve continued to pursue the topic.

"I won't tolerate Y/n being harmed" Loki finally snapped "not by anyone" he stood up now and squared off with Steve.

You stood up with a groan and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder to try and calm him.

"Loki, let it go".

He turned to look at you for a moment before finally sighing and leaving the room.

You were glad he did because you weren't convinced you could prevent him losing it much longer.

"What is going on between you two?" Tony asked with a frown.

You refused an answer but he continued to go on.

"Why is he suddenly so protective?"

"Because they are together" Nat spoke up from the corner "it's pretty obvious really".

"Is that true?" Steve looked at you shocked.

"Yeah it is" you answered defiantly "not that it is any of your business".

"But Y/n, he's dangerous" Steve argued.

"He is no danger to Y/n" it was Thor who came to your defense now "I think that is clear" he rubbed his neck once more.

"I don't like it" Tony remained stubborn.

"Well too bad, because I don't care if you do or not" you snapped before leaving to find Loki.

\---

Knocking on his door you got no answer but you knew that he was in there so you walked in anyway.

He was lay across his bed with his arms behind his head and an angry look on his face.

You sighed and walked over to him.

Without a word you got onto the bed and cuddled into his side.

You felt Loki tense momentarily before loosening his body to your touch.

After just laying in silence for a while you finally spoke up "they know we're together".

"And let me guess, they don't approve".

"They don't approve" you confessed "although Thor does" you chuckled slightly to yourself but felt Loki tense at the mention of his name.

"It doesn't matter to me either way who approves" you continued "I love you Loki".

He finally opened his eyes to look at you.

"And nobody can keep me from you" you leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What would I do without you?" Loki smiled.

"Lose it and take over the world" you joked to which Loki poked you in the side jovially.

"I love you" Loki spoke softly as he pulled you back into his side.


End file.
